


Flirty Frisk and the homicidal Flowey

by Nix2216 (Slate2218)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, first undertale fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slate2218/pseuds/Nix2216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is a flirty person and this is how I imagine how their adventure would go in the underground if they could speak more and on their own free will.<br/>Of course they flirt with anyone and everyone but their favorite thing to flirt with is none other than Flowey the flower who absolutely hates it.<br/>Mainly FriskXFlowey and/or FriskXAsriel.<br/>I am undertale trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Flowey was walking around the ruin's entrance like he sometimes did when he heard something.  
The noise was a thud like noise which could only mean some one had fallen.  
He smiled, another toy to be played with and destroyed.  
He couldn't wait.  
There hadn't been any humans here for years and Flowey was beginning to get bored.  
He sees the human, in a striped sweater, their facial expression blank. Flowey plasters on a grin.  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." He tells them.  
The human smiles slightly and kneels down to get a better look at the peculiar flower  
"A talking flower... How weird." The human says and starts to feel his petals.  
Flowey blushes, the human was too close for comfort.  
He leans back out of the humans grasp "Weird? I'm not the one who goes up touching others they just met."  
The human backs away "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
Flowey laughs "Ha. Yeah right me scared of you? How stupid are you?"  
The human sighs and starts to walk away to the entrance of the ruins.  
Flowey pops up in front of them "Hey wait! Let me explain LOVE and give you some freindliness pellets."  
The human gives him a distrustful look and is about to say something when the ruins entrance opens and Toriel comes out.  
Flowey frowns and dissapears into the ground.

 

He follows them, watching them progress.  
They seem to have trouble with some of the puzzles but easily befriend the monsters they meet.  
Flowey also notices how much they enjoy flirting and rolls his eyes as they wiggle their hipps at a moldsmal.  
He watches them cheer (not before winking and making cheezy pick up lines at) napstablook into getting out of the way.  
He also watches them buy a whole mess of spider food and soon they are about to leave the ruins.  
He greets them there, but before he can say anything the human interupts.  
"So... Are you gonna keep following me throughout the journey or something?" the human asks.  
Flowey blushes, they saw him?  
"I have no idea what you mean, human." he frowns "I was here the whole time."  
The human winked at them amd smiled saucily.  
"Is it because you think I'm irresistable?.."  
Flowey scowled "I do no-."  
"Cause you are one fine looking flower."  
Floweys eyes widened and his blush spread across his features.  
This person was deffinately NOT Chara.  
"WHAT?!?!?!" He said "YOU IDIOT! IM ONLY STALKING YOU CAUSE I WANT YOUR BLOOD SPLATTERED ON THE GROUND, AND I WANT USE YOUR SOUL TO DESTROY THIS WORLD!"  
The human looked a little freaked out by what he just said, and the face he was making was terrifying.  
They regained their composure though and chuckled "You don't have to take my soul..." They blew him a kiss "You've already stolen my heart."  
Floweys face burned even more "I WILL KILL YOU!"  
They planted a kiss on his face "...With kisses?"  
Flowey was about to attack them but they were already headed for the doors "I've gotta go, but you should give me a call sometime sweet thang." they clicked their tongue while shooting a finger gun at him.  
Flowey stood there watching them leave.  
he litterally had no idea what the heck just happened.  
"How the hell does that idiot expect me to call them?... I DONT EVEN HAVE FINGERS!"  
Flowey started to leave to go follow them, but noticed his HP was low...  
The humans kiss lowered his health to one.  
This was going to get really interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Flowey stood planted in one spot.

His hp was low and the memory of a warm pair of lips pressed against his face was still fresh in his mind

He brought a leaf to his face and scowled ”What the heck was that?”

He healed himself by going into the ruins and eating the monster candy that had fallen on the floor.  
As soon as he healed, he popped into the ground to catch up to the human.

They were doing some stupid puzzle Papyrus must have left out.

And they took forever.

In fact they had fallen asleep in the snow.

Flowey rolled his eyes and solved it for them, watching them sleep wasn't very entertaining.

"Hey stupid wake up" Flowey said.

Frisk looked at him and then at where the spikes blocked the rest of the path.

They gave him a smile "thanks flowey... Now what should be your reward?"

Flowey felt their hand curl around his stem and they leaned their face into his and a blush started to form on his face.

'oh golly!' He felt himself almost wanting to lean in too.  
He shook his head. "N-No! You idiot, stop!"

Frisk giggled "whats wrong flowey?... don't you know two lips are better than one?"

Frisk kissed flowey despite his protests.

Frisk smiled at the pout he gave them.

"You're adorable" they stated.

"I'm going to murder you and any friends you make!!!!"

Frisk snickered again and began to walk away.

Flowey scowled even more, his hp was again lowered to one.

"Hey dumb dumb, the least you could do is give me some food." Flowey said.

Frisk handed him a spider donut from the ruins and he ate it.

They continued to walk, Flowey followed close behind the human, doing all the puzzles for them on the way.

Soon they reached Snowdin, flowey only allowed the human to buy food and save, wanting to move on because he was bored.

As Frisk left the snowy town they encountered Papyrus.  
Papyrus first said hello to Flowey who said "Golly Papyrus, it's an honor to see you again."

Papyrus blushed and put his hands on his hips "of course it is an honor to see I, the great Papyrus... "  
Frisk gave Flowey an odd look.

Papyrus proceeded to pull Frisk's soul out and began their fight.

Flowey scowled when they flirted with Papyrus and was outright enraged when they agreed to date him afterwords.

They fought and Frisk was surprisingly good at dodging until Papyrus finally gave up.

As Frisk walked back to the skelebros house to have the date Flowey sulked.

"I can't believe you're going out with Papyrus." Flowey said.

Frisk snickered "jealous much?"

"Wh-what? I'm not jealous, it's just surprising how many monsters you flirt with... And I know Papyrus is fun to mess around with, but seriously?"

"Aw you are jealous... don't worry, you're my favorite flower in the underground."

Flowey rolled his eyes "pft... whatever, you idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's not very good and I haven't read through it but here it is :P


	3. Chapter 3

Before the human went on a date with Papyrus, Flowey had convinced them to sleep at the inn in Snowdin.

While they slept Flowey went to go have a chat with Papyrus.

"OH HELLO FLOWEY!" Papyrus said when Flowey just popped up in the middle of his room.

"Hello, the amazing Papyrus!" Flowey said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I hear that you're going on a date with the human." 

Papyrus nodded.

"WHY YES... THEY FLIRTED WITH ME, AND NOW I MUST "GO OUT" WITH THEM."

Flowey frowns, they flirt with everyone.

Not that he was jealous or anything, it's just... Watching them make goo goo eyes and kissing monsters would be boring and gag inducing.

"Listen Papyrus, you can't date them..." Flowey says.

"WHY NOT?" 

Flowey smiles "You'll break their heart, I mean, you're such an awesome guy, they'll fall madly in love with you... It'll be such torture for them because you won't feel the same..."

"I WONT?" Papyrus asks, looking confused.

Shaking his head Flowey says "Of course not... How could you ever match the passion they have for you?"

Papyrus shakes his head "YOU'RE RIGHT, POOR HUMAN...NO! I SHALL NOT TORTURE MY FRIEND LIKE THIS!"

"I SHALL CANCEL THE DATE IMMEDIATELY! THANK YOU, FLOWEY, FOR THIS GREAT ADVICE!"

"No, thank you, Papyrus, for allowing me the honor of being in your presence."

Shooting back into the ground and shooting back up to where the human is sleeping, Flowey snickers to himself.

Papyrus was as entertaining as always and now he won't date Frisk.

The human was proving to be a great pastime, but if anyone else asked them out Flowey wasn't sure he could hold his 'friendliness pellets' back.

Not that he was jealous, but as mentioned before watching the human be in a romantic relationship would be boring.

"Flowey?" Frisk asked "where were you?"

Flowey had not counted on the human being awake.

"None of your beeswax... I thought you were gonna sleep."

Frisk nodded "I did. I just couldn't stand not looking at your pretty face for more than two minutes tho."

Flowey rolled his eyes.

What a lame pick up line. "That was terrible... even for you."

Frisk giggled "I know you liked it... your petals turned red."

Flowey turned away "I swear Frisk I'll kill you in your sleep someday..."

"Let's go! I feel the need for some coffee... because I like you a latte" Frisk said as they winked at Flowey and got out of bed.

Flowey just shook his head and followed them.

"Baka" he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly Frisk burst out in a fit of laughs.

"Whats so funny?"

"Oh my god!!!" The laughing frisk said "did you seriously just call me 'baka'? I didn't know you were such a nerd!"

Flowey growled at them "SHUT UP! ALPHYS MADE ME WATCH THAT CRAP WHEN I WAS AT THE LAB!"

"Aw come on... you good looking tsundre flower... I think it's cute."

Flowey groans "Golly! Do you mind shutting up?!"

Frisk receives a call from Papyrus as soon as they step outside, informing Frisk that they cannot go out, because of 'friendship reasons' they begin to head to waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing skills are subpar but I guess some of you like the story? Thanks for commenting! It means a ton to me.... a skele-ton XD

**Author's Note:**

> This brought me joy to write, because a super flirty Frisk is pretty hilarious to me. Especially if they're super flirty to the homicidal flowey. Please tell me if I've gotten any thing spelt wrong, I typed this on my phone at night. Also I'm not a flirty person so the flirts I write for Frisk might not be very good. If you have any cheezy lines I could use for the fanfic, please feel free to comment them, though keep in mind this is going to remain G rated.


End file.
